


Age 14, Freshman Year

by flib



Series: Nursey Week 2018 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, High School, Moving Away, Nursey Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Nursey goes to Andover and it kind of sucks. But at least Farah and Shitty are there.





	Age 14, Freshman Year

**Author's Note:**

> I just got home so I'll be editing my tags on all my previous Nursey week posts and posting age 18 when I finish writing it! I was a sad edgy 14 year old so I imagine everyone else was too. Here's some sad lonely Nursey.

Fatemah went to Andover two years ago and has been just fine since so Derek doesn’t know why he’s worried about starting high school. He’ll get to hang out with his sister more but his moms less which isn’t really a fair trade off. He’s mostly just worried that he’ll be stuck in a room with someone who is mean or gross. Living with women his whole life really makes the whole teenage boy stink that permeates his hockey locker room painful and he can’t imagine how bad a room would smell. He knows he stinks too but he knows about the magic of deodorant and showers which some guys really don’t seem to get. He also knows about the power of Lush and Rose Jam soap which smells just like a Turkish Delight from the kebab shop on the next block from his middle school.

Once Derek gets to school, he has two great weeks of barely noticing he isn’t at home because he is so busy and there are so many new people to make friends with and then he has two horrible weeks where he is cripplingly homesick and by the fifth week he is just kind of tired. A whole month of school without seeing his mom’s is weird and his roommate is okay but they haven’t really clicked. He needs a real friendship group but he just has Shitty. Shitty is a senior oh the hockey team who is really weird and rants about things that Derek’s moms talk about at dinner but he’s nice to Derek. A lot of people aren’t that nice and some of the team are outright racist. Not really fitting into any group sucks.

So, he has Fatemah and her friends and Shitty for friends but they’re all older than him and too smart to be in freshman classes. He makes friends with the guy sitting next to him in biology purely so that they both have partners to dissect a frog with but it doesn’t really extend out of class and studying. There’s a girl in English who he sits next to in every class and they eat lunch together while talking about the assignments and sometimes they breach into more personal topics but English is at the forefront.

Derek is lonely but he works hard and he talks with Shitty and the whole thing isn’t the worst. Hockey really is the best part of freshman year except going home for Christmas and his moms calling him every week to tell him what they were doing and ask how he was going. He misses them both so much but they send enough care packages filled with Reeses Pieces and hair products that his drawers are overflowing and he actually has to take some home with him at the end of the year.

For the first time in ten years Derek doesn’t get to go see the butterflies for his birthday when he turns fifteen. Instead his mom’s send him a pinned Ulysses butterfly and the glittery stickers that he got when he first visited the museum. The pinned butterfly made him sad and nostalgic but he felt better after reading the note with it that said it was one of the museum’s live butterflies from last year which died naturally and was preserved so guests could admire it all year long. He put the pinned butterfly on his desk to give him inspiration and tucked the stickers away so no one made fun of him. Thirteen was happy and fifteen was exhausting for Derek but fourteen was lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Also idk if the butterfly thing is real but I kind of hope it is because I love bugs and butterflies but killing them to put in a collection is too sad for me. I know you can get ethical gifts somewhat like this though so I hope Nursey's butterfly is possible.


End file.
